thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Novanite Local Elections May 3019
EXACT RESULTS NOT CURRENTLY POSTED. WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY. FOR EXACT RESULTS, SEE #ELECTION-INFORMATION ON THE NOVANITE FEDERATION DISCORD. The Local Elections in the Novanite Federation are to be held on May 19, 3019 to decide control of a number of local authorities and the mayorship of two towns. Local Elections are to be held in the following Local Authorities; * Washington (City Council + Mayor) * Bern, Novenae (District Council) * South Eastern Scion (Local Authority Council + Mayor) * South Western Scion (Local Authority Council) * Wiltshire Central (Local Authority Council) * Juneville, Wiltshire (Local Authority Council) * Salzburg, Novenae (District Council) There is a collective 560 local councillors up for election. Here is the current make-up of the councils. Washington Washington (Council) Washington's City Council is currently controlled by the Washington Conservative Party (a branch of the Conservative Party (Wiltshire)). They control a majority of seats and Mayor Lily Spencer is a Conservative. * Conservative Party - 90 councillors * Socialist Party - 45 councillors * Liberal Alliance Party - 23 councillors * Green Party - 15 councillors * Independent - 4 councillors * Wiltshire First - 3 councillors Washington (Mayoral) The incumbent Mayor of Washington is Conservative Lily Spencer. Spencer has served as mayor since January 3019 when Audrick Hill came to power in Wiltshire. Spencer is seeking re-election, however, she is facing a strong challenge from both the Green Party candidate Ernest Stone and Wiltshire First candidate Jackson Bridges. Novenae Bern The Bern District Council is currently controlled by the Middle Democratic Party who hold 40 seats. The Conservative party holds 24 seats with the Green Party holding 16. The Election for the District Council will test Franklin Morris' popularity in his town district. Salzburg The Slazburg District Council is currently under no overall control as in the last election no party secured control of the council. The Council is made of 9 Middle Democrats, 6 Greens, 5 Conservatives and 2 Independent HR supporters. The stakes for the control of this council are lower. However, it will be an indicator of the strength of some of the parties seeking control. Scion The Scion Democratic Assembly is elected based on local authority votes, so the election of these Local Authority councillors are significant in the make-up on a provincial level. It is at this provincial level that the Director is appointed. Current Director MicroAngelo has a firm grip on the Scion Democratic Assembly and so will not be unable to be ousted as a direct result of this election. However, it will be a test on Angelo's popularity within Scion and going forward. The two areas in Scion are the South East and South West. They make up 60/210 Council seats in Scion. Currently, Director Angelo's caucus holds a majority of these seats. Wiltshire Wiltshire Local Elections work much in the same was as Novenae. The Province is divided into 10 voting regions. Three of these were set to be elected in this election. However, the Walkerton Local Authority Election have been cancelled due to the Walkerton Conflict. The remaining two are; Juneville The Juneville Local Authority is currently controlled by the Labour Party and so this will be a good test for Rita Smith's new Labour Government. Labour controls 16 seats on the council to the Green Party's 5 and the Conservative Party's 4. Wiltshire Central Wiltshire Central Local Authority is the only remaining Socialist Party controlled Council. This council hasn't been contested since the fall of the Socialists and the rise of the Labour Party. This will test whether the Socialist Party can hold onto it's grasp in it's last strong hold.